


Sometimes love is enough

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finally reveals himself to Arthur, leaving the prince to decide what to do about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes love is enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for a picture prompt challenge from a Merlin community. The picture can be found [here](http://i242.photobucket.com/albums/ff139/Alaerys/Random%20Pics/pic9.jpg).

They'd been having the same fight for the last two weeks. Merlin had finally told Arthur about his magic; then he'd had to _show_ him to get him to stop laughing his prattish arse off about it. Arthur's eyes had widened and his face had paled. Then those blue eyes that usually looked at him with warmth and humour turned cold as they narrowed and Arthur had spat out, "Sorcerer." The argument that had followed was long and cruel – both saying things that neither really meant, out of hurt and fear. Merlin had pleaded that he'd only used his magic for good, for _Arthur_. Arthur had sworn that he wouldn't go to Uther until he'd come to his _own_ conclusion about Merlin and his motives, but if Merlin decided to leave Camelot before Arthur had done so, he would be hunted to the ends of the realm. Merlin agreed and a fragile truce existed between them. Merlin did his chores with tight lips and downcast, angry eyes; Arthur addressed him as little as necessary and stared holes into him while he silently worked. The bond that they had strained, pulled tight with indecision, fear, anger and doubt.

Their little spat didn't give them leave from their duties. Arthur still had to patrol and Merlin still had to follow his master. Arthur snorted at the thought and wondered if Merlin had ever _truly_ thought of him as 'Master'. Maybe that was what let him be the cheeky, sharp-tongued man that he was. Maybe knowing you could obliterate the Lord you were talking to made it easy to be so glib. It was a quality Arthur had come to depend on; someone to call him on his smug airs and ridiculous ideas. Merlin had always been the first and only person – servant or noble – to call him an arse; to his _face_, no less.

Arthur mulled this over as they rode on patrol, taking a route near the coast. Merlin rode sullenly behind, an air of gloom hanging over him. Arthur's first instinct was to erase it, make it go away; Merlin should never have _that_ look on his face. Then the sting of betrayal had him swivelling around in his saddle, frown in place as he thought over the lies. The _years_ of lies.

Arthur thought back to their argument; about how he'd pointed his finger in Merlin's face and accused him of learning magic _on purpose_ while serving him. Merlin's face had gone red and he'd glared as he'd shouted that he'd been _born_ this way; he'd had as little control over choosing to do magic as he had over the colour of his hair and eyes. Arthur had grimaced and called him a liar. Magic was evil and so were the people who practiced it. Merlin had turned to hide the fact he was wiping away angry tears as he said that people were evil all on their own, with or without magic. He'd then gone on to state all the instances where he'd used magic to save Arthur's life, or helped the people of Camelot. Arthur had scoffed and called him a liar – again – but he'd recently been going over it in his mind. And he was shocked to see how easily that one fact made all the pieces that had previously been floating misplaced in the air fall perfectly into their slots to make the picture whole.

They stopped near the edge of the woods to set up camp for the evening; the sound of the waves breaking on the beach a clear sound in the silence of the coming night. Each man set his own tent and did their share of duties, leaving Merlin time to himself after preparation for the evening had been done. Arthur watched him walk off and sit near a bare tree; back to the camp as he stared out over the turbulent water. Merlin seemed small against the backdrop of the thick, grey clouds; thin frame huddled on itself as a brisk wind picked up. Arthur tuned out the sounds of the men making small talk as they settled for the eve, fire crackling and popping as the grease from the day's catch dripped from it and fell to the flames.

He saw Merlin shiver as the wind's temperature dropped. He saw the way the tree he sat by seemed to lean over him, almost as though it was attempting to shelter him from something; everything. Arthur heard himself screaming that magic was used for death and destruction; its purpose to cause chaos wherever it went. That it corrupted everything because it was _not_ natural. Merlin had turned, tears falling unheeded as he'd choked out that his magic was as natural as the wind; as close to nature as any element that existed. _His_ magic was _of_ nature, meaning that _he_ was as well. This blazed in Arthur's mind as he suddenly saw evidence of this; Merlin's dour and gloomy mood affecting the very land around him. The realisation of the _magnitude_ of Merlin's abilities, as well as the truth of his words stunned him.

Arthur let the thought of turning him over to his father flit through his mind. He saw those blue eyes that crinkled at the corner when he laughed looking up at him from a head placed on the butcher's block. He saw dark hair that refused any semblance of order splattered with blood. He saw those hands – always nimble and moving – stretched out lifeless and cold. Arthur closed his eyes when he felt a wrenching in his chest. Mind made up, he walked over and sat down by Merlin, mimicking his position. "Have you put a spell on me?"

The shock on Merlin's face as he turned to him flowed into anger. "No, _my lord_. The fact that you'd ask lets me know what you _really_ think of me." Merlin turned back and glared at the ocean; the dark water moving almost angrily.

Arthur turned and wrapped a hand around Merlin's arm. "_Tell_ me you did. Tell me you put a spell on me to make me-," Arthur drew in a shaking breath. "To make me love you."

Merlin's mouth opened in a silent 'o'. He blinked rapidly as his eyes locked on Arthur's, softening. He lifted a hand and rested it on the one holding him. "No, Arthur. It's not a spell. Why would I cast a spell on myself as well?"

Arthur felt his heart thundering in his chest as his mind and soul battled for dominance. Magic was _evil_; he'd been raised to think that his entire life. But he'd seen the resolute and immovable force that his father exerted over the land and its inhabitants. He'd seen the looks of fear as he rode into villages. He'd seen mothers wailing over the corpses of their children; slain because they were 'sorcerers'. He'd seen husbands' tear-soaked faces as they carried away the bodies of their wives; also witches and magic users. How could people that were apparently so _evil_ evoke so much love from the ones close to them? Evil can't love. "Say it," he choked out.

Merlin squeezed the hand in his. "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur slid his hand over Merlin's shoulders and pulled him against his chest, dropping a kiss into the unruly mass of black. "Stay. Stay with me. Even though I don't deserve you."

Merlin's arm snaked around Arthur's waist as he settled his head against Arthur's frantic heartbeat. "Always."

Arthur's heart finally slowed when he noticed the grey clouds lightening and the crashing waves calming. The wind eased, barely ruffling their hair as they sat together, watching the last of the sun disappear over the rim of the world. Arthur felt something inside him open and sighed as he realised that Merlin fit perfectly into the slot. Leaning his head down, he rested it on Merlin's and decided that whatever Merlin was, sorcerer or warlock or mage, he was _his_. And that was enough for him.

 

~End~


End file.
